diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cormagh
| Spezialisierung = Waffen/Schutz | Arsenal = http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/character/die-aldor/cormagh/simple | Geburtsname = Eisenfaust | Geburt = Dun Morogh | Alter = 73 Sonnenzyklen | Zugehörigkeit = Eisenschmiede | Gilde = Söldner der Bärentatze | Größe = 154 cm | Gewicht = 101 kg | Haarfarbe = Schwarz | Augenfarbe = Rot | Besonderheiten = Ist immer in voller Plattenrüstung, die etwas angeschlagen aussieht, unterwegs. | Gesinnung = Neutral Chaotisch }} Aktuell Cormagh ist inaktiv... Heisst: IC ist er unterwegs, aufgrund eines Auftrags. Wie lange er weg bleibt und ob er zurück kommt bleibt unklar. Geschichte Der stämmige Zwerg setzt sich an den Tavernentisch, in seiner Hand hält er bereits einen gefüllten Humpen mit Bier. Er sieht euch etwas finster an und grummelt dann nur schwer verständlich: "Du willst also meine Geschichte hör'n, wa'?" Er nimmt einen Schluck vom Humpen, seufzt kurz genüsslich, setzt wieder seinen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Na gut... Es war so..." Die Kindheit "Ich wuchs bei meiner Familie, beim Klan der Eisenfäuste. Wir war'n hauptsächlich Krieger, gab' wohl keinen bei uns, der nich' 'ne Waffe führ'n konnte. Mein Vater Ungrimm Eisenfaust - von seinen Freund'n auch Grummelbart genannt - selbst legte mir eine, natürlich unscharfe, Axt in die Hände, da konnt' ich sie kaum hochhalt'n! Trotzdem hab' ich täglich geübt und s'hat wohl was gebracht, wa'? , Immerhin war ich der Enkel des Klanführers, Gramdlin Eisenfaust, hab' ichs noch nich' erwähnt? Das war jedoch auch der Grund, wieso ich meinen Vater eher als meinen respektiert'n Lehrer betrachtete. Meine Mutter, Gundela Eisenfaust, hingeg'n war, wie man sich 'ne gute Mutter halt vorstellt... Grausam lieb und und fürsorglich, trotzdem konnt' sie ordentliche Maulschell'n austeil'n und nich' nur das!" Der Zwerg nimmt noch einen kräftigen Zug aus dem Humpen, stellt fest, dass er leer ist und bestellt sogleich einen neuen bevor er fort fährt: "So verbrachte ich also den grösst'n Teil meiner Kindheit und Jugend in der eisigen Landschaft Dun Moroghs, sodass die Kälte mir mittlerweile kaum mehr was aus macht... Oftmals schaute ich meinem Vater hinterher, wenn sie auf "Beutezug" ging'n und der einz'ge Grund, wieso ich nich' mit ging war wohl, dass meine lieber Mutter mich mit ihrem eisernen Griff zurück hielt..." Die besten Jahren "Nachdem ich fast 10 Jahre meinem Klan treu gedient hab' und auch bei den Scharmützels meines Vaters teil nahm, erreichte uns die Nachricht, dass die Anzahl der Orks - oder wie sie von uns liebevoll genannt wurden: Schweineschnauz'n - in den letzten Tagen stark zugenommen... Perfekt oder? Naja... Jedenfalls sind wir dann so oft es sich einricht'n liess ins Ödland gezog'n, um uns'ren Spass zu hab'n. Bei einem solcher Kämpfe war'n wir etwas unachtsam, denn unter uns'ren Toten und Verletzten fehlte wer... Gnarok." Das Gesicht des Zwerges verzog sich zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse, er schaute kurz weg und murmelte: "Kein schöner Teil...", bevor er wieder ein neues Bier bestellte und mit seiner Geschichte, nun etwas weniger enthusiastisch fort fuhr: "Ein paar Wochen später, wir hab'n eigentlich schon damit gerechnet, dass er tot sei, kam er zurück... Eher gekrochen... Blutüberströmt, geschändet, und gebroch'ne Glieder... Er erzählte uns, was sie mit ihm machten... Unschöne Dinge... Kein Wunder, dass wir uns alle - ja, alle! - sofort gerüstet hab'n und ins Ödland marschiert sin'... Genau in die Falle der Schweineschnauz'n. Urplötzlich war'n wir umringt von ihnen, sie schossen nur so aus'm Sand und spickten uns mit ihren Pfeil'n und Bolz'n. Wir griff'n sie ohne zu zögern an... Ich schätze wir war'n ihnen so zwei zu eins unterleg'n... Wir kämpft'n mit voller Wut und ehrenhaft, bis in den Tod..." Stockend schaute er hinab in seinen leeren Humpen, fast automatisch wechselte die Schankmaid diesen mit einem Gefüllten. Nicht unbedingt motiviert, aber dafür mit tiefer und fast schon trauernder Stimme fuhr er fort. "An diesem Tag wurd' unser Klan fast gänzlich ausgerottet... Die wenigen überlebend'n Orks rannten jedoch alle panisch davon... Unsere Überlebend'n konnt' man jedoch auch an einer Hand abzähl'n... Wir war'n alle geschockt, normalerweise jubelten wir immer, wenn wir 'gewannen', doch heute war das was and'res... Nur einer jubelte... Gnarok. Ich ging stocksauer zu ihm hin und fragte, was er denn zu jubeln hät'... Seine Antwort brachte ihm einen donnernden Faustschlag mitten auf die Nase ein... 'Seine Rache' hät' er bekomm'n. Das war ALLES was ihn int'ressierte. Wutentbrannt stand er auf, zückte seine Waffe und ging im Wahn auf mich los... Ich spaltete ihm den Schädel in einem Streich... Das war auch der Tag, an dem ich meinen Klannamen ablegte und mich des Spitznamens meines Vaters bediente... 'Grummelbart'." Das Söldnerleben Ihr seid euch nicht sicher, das wievielte Bier dieser Zwerg gerade zu sich nimmt... Jedoch schwankt er leicht und seine Zunge hat sich ein bisschen gelockert... Aber noch nicht all zu sehr. "Was ich heut' mach? Ganz einfach! Ich verdien' meine Brötchen mit dem, was ich am best'n kann... Ich hack' ausgewählte Opfer in Stücke! Und bisher kam ich damit ganz gut zu recht... Wenn mich jetzt entschuldig'n würdest? Ich will noch'n paar Krüge leer'n und mich dann schlaf'n leg'n..." Aussehen Cormagh ist kräftig gebaut, seine Schultern breit und seine Hände sogar für Zwerge recht groß. Seine schwarzen Haare flechtet er, damit sie ihn nicht im Kampf behindern. Sein Bart ist stets geflochten und reicht ihm bis unter die Gürtellinie. Seine feuerroten und leicht genervt wirkenden Augen, kommen durch seine helle Haut erst recht zur Geltung. Im Gesicht und unter dem Haaransatz prangen kleine, unscheinbare Narben. Sein linker Arm jedoch ist voller dickerer Narben, auffallend mehr, als auf dem Rechten. Plots, Events & RP Plot: Der Schatzkartenraub Beteiligte: Zylos Evans, Bearnwin, Imóen Anfang: 27.11.2010 Ende: Gründung der Gilde Söldner der Bärentatze Alles andere wären Gildenplots und sind hier zu finden. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere